Celebration
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Cyclonia has won the war, and The Dark Ace has his own way to celebrate. DAxPiper. Not Rape. Twist ending.


Lil'Pup: This is just some point less PiperxDarkAce smut. It may or may not play part in my other Storm Hawk stories. And this is a one-shot, I have no intension to continue it.

------

There was a big celebration in Cyclonia today. Why you ask? Because they had finally made their dream into a reality, the world was theirs.

The Dark Ace was the only one who was not with them. Instead he was heading towards his room to meet up with the one who helped make all this happen.

"Hello Piper," Dark Ace purred walking into his chambers and locking the door behind him.

Piper was sitting on his bed, wearing a small black dress. She got up, and made her way towards Dark Ace, where she kissed him fully on the lips.

Yes, in the seven months Piper had been with the Cyclonians she was able to help them take over Atmos, and take down her old team, The Storm Hawks.

They broke the kiss, and Dark Ace looked Piper up and down, "Nice dress," he said, "Take it off."

Piper giggled, but let her dress slide down until it was a black pool around her feet. To the Dark Ace utter delight, she was wearing anything under the dress. He picked her up bridel style and carried her back to the bed. As he laid her down, he took the time to really look at her. Piper's dark blue hair was down, her body was flawless, and her golden-brown eyes were shining devilishly.

Dark Ace quickly took off his armor and shirt before climbing on top of Piper. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to give in to his disires, but she had broken through every defence he had ever managed to build around his heart. He bent down to kiss her neck, lightly scaping his teeth over her flesh. Piper let out a soft moan, and wrapped her fingers in his hair.

The Dark Ace slowly slid his hands down her body, then traced his fingers around her nipples and pinching them lightly.

Piper shuddered, a shiver running down her spine as she stared at him. He never ceased to amaze her, and this was truly a side of The Dark Ace that she hadn't seen before.

His tounge roamed over her palse, and he slowy sank his teeth into her soft skin, causing Piper to cry out. His hand ran down her body, and stopped just below her navel, nails straching slightly at her skin. Piper shivered again as his hand went lower, spreading her legs wider. Then with out warning, he slid a finger into her opening. He added in another finger, and pushed them in as far as they would go.

"So pretty," he mumbled into her hair. But before he could continue, there was something on his mind, "Piper, do you regret leaving your team mates?"

The crystal specialist eyes widen in surprise, then she smile softly, "Ace, they don't matter. Cyclonia doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is you and me."

A soft smile found its way across the Dark Ace face, staring into her soulful golden-brown eyes while his thumb massaged her cilt. Piper opened her mouth to speak again but was silence that Ace's lips on hers. "Simply enjoy yourself my beloved," he said, "This is all for you. _For us."_

She pushed her hips up into his hand, trying to meet his thrust, her eyes begging him not to stop, to have him take her again and again. Digging into her skin, Dark Ace took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as she moan for him to keep going, having her hands bring his head closer to her chest, running her fingers through his black locks.

He grunted, sucking on her breast, his teeth gazing agaisnt her skin causing his fingers to move faster inside of her. The Dark Ace pressed his finger against her nub, hard, and was rewarded with a joyful cry from Piper, her walls cheching down on his fingers as her first orgasm of the night rushed through her.

Slowly, Ace removed his fingers from her core, and licked her sweet necter while looking her in the eyes. Piper leaned up a bit, and caress his cheek with her fingers, and his lips moved from his fingers to hers, slowly sucking on them. She moaned, her cheeks red, but had a happy smile on her face as he locked their fingers fingers together.

Dark Ace planted small kisses on her face, neck and chest, before moving himself down her body until his face was between her legs. The scent of her arousal made his mouth water, and he felt his cock twitch with need. But he held himself back, wanting nothing more to give Piper all the pleasure she could imagine and more. His hands held down her hips to keep her still, then slid his tounge in between her folds and licked lightly up and down. A pleasurble hiss esaped Pipers lips as Ace's tounge swirled around her clit, sucking and biting down gently.

Piper thought that she would surely go mad from the ecstacy of it all. She moaned and gasped, lifting her legs over his shoulders and pushing her hips up to give him better access to her treasure, which belonged solely to him. She had never been with anyone else.

The Dark Ace flicked his tounge agaisnt her most sensitve spot for what seemed like forever, and Piper felt another wave of pleasure wash through her.

"ACE," Piper cried out as her release hit her again, her body shaking wildly. Dark Ace smirked into her folds, shoving his tounge in deeper to devour the juices that he made flow freely from her body. He felt her walls tighten around his tounge as she rode off the aftermath of ther orgasm, screaming and moaning until she was breathless. Dark Ace couldn't take anymore. _He needed her now!_

He stood and removed the rest of his clothing, then he moved up her body and position himself in front of her entrence, pushing her legs apart as far as they would go. Dark Ace leaned forward and catpured her lips and kissed her hungerly as he thrust into her hot, wet opening. Piper growled and purred against his kisses, tilting her hips up slightly to meet him, to take him inside of her fully. She began to rock against him, but he held her fast, stopping any movement she was attempting to make.

"Be still love," Dark Ace said, knowing if she continued in such a way he would not last long. He needed her, wanted her with every fibre of his being. But he knew that he couldn't let himself lose control, not completely, or he would tear her apart. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. Slowly, he began to pump in and out of her tight body, the friction almost causing him to go over the edge in an instant.

Piper wrapped her legs around her lover, moaning and panting with each thrust. Sweat glisten on her body, and she threw her head back with her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasent senstaions he sent through her body. The noises she was making was enouth to make the normaly calm and emosionless Dark Ace go over the edge, and he began to pound into her, faster and harder with each thrust, lifting her hips up off the bed each time he moved forward. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, a loud, passionate, gutteral scream which rose from her very core, and her body clenched down around his manhood as she took off, feeling as though she were flying.

Piper dug her fingers into Dark Ace's back, her nails sinking into his flesh as deeply as they could, and that slight pain was enougth to make him lose control. With a loud growl, he spilled his seed into her, thrusting until he was spent and collapsing on top of her but remaining deep within her body. She called out his name and her body thrashed, giving itself over to ecstacy one last time before she, too, collapsed back against the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her chest.

Dark Ace rolled onto his back, gathering Piper into his arms and holding her close. She nuzzled under his neck, too exhausted to form words. He ran his claws through her long, dark blue hair, inhaling her scent until it almost made him feel dizzy. How did she have such power over him? When had he lost his control? And it was all for her. She was the only one who could cause him to let down his guard, to allow himself to be vulernable. He tilted his head and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Piper," he whispered into her ear.

--------

The Dark Ace woke up with a start. Looking around he saw that everything that had just happened had been a dream. The world did not belong to Cyclonia, and Piper was not with him. In anger he threw his alarm clock against the wall, watching it break into a million pieces. A talon walked into his room to see what the noise was, only to have a vace thrown at him causing his head to start bleeding.

Getting up, Dark Ace kicked the talon in the gut, then walked into his bath room. Turning on his shower he slammed his fist agaisnt the wall,

"_Piper and this world will be mine," _The Dark Ace growled.


End file.
